


His Pleas, Her Weakness

by ShamelessDreamer



Series: Am I too late? [2]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: ...oops?, Angst, F/M, I promised myself it would be one chapter, apparently the only thing i can write, making a story, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessDreamer/pseuds/ShamelessDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She prayed he didn’t plead again, because she knew she’d give in and allow herself to fall again.</p><p>To her relief and disappointment, he didn’t. -Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Pleas, Her Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> That one drabble that somehow turned into a series. Whoops this was supposed to be a one-shot and now it’s a drabble series and idk how this happened but it did.

He grasped her hand gently, so that she could escape any moment she pleased.

“Please, just listen.”

Amu didn’t have the strength to run away anymore, curse her weakness.

He was her weakness, and no matter how much she tried to escape, he kept coming back and she was putty in his hands, but she couldn’t allow herself to be so weak.

“I…can’t.” She released her hand from his grasp with more force than necessary.

She prayed he didn’t plead again, because she knew she’d give in and allow herself to fall again.

To her relief and disappointment, he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a vague series with each chapter showing a snippet of what is going on, basically cutting out small parts, giving you a basic of what's going on while leaving the rest to the reader's interpretation. Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
